Strigoi Vîi
Main_Page > Vampire: The Requiem > Bloodlines > The_Strigoi > Strigoi Vîi "My darling, you have the most exquisitly beautiful face. Pity if something were to happen to it ..." Strigoi Vîi are monstrous lords, whose penchants for madness, viciousness, and cruelty are made even more terrible through their bloodline discipline of Transviscera, which allows one to sculpt and mold flesh like clay. Aggressive vampires even by Ventrue standards, Strigoi Vîi use their Transviscera discipline to sculpt themselves into images of terrible beauty or tear the flesh off the bones of their enemies. On introduction most are gentile and courteous, but these affectations are only a mask to hide dark predilections and inhuman behavior, that those outside the clan mark as a somewhat morbid sense of taste. Born in betrayal, this bloodline is marred by the same madness and degeneration that haunt the Ventrue. Indeed, the Strigoi Vîi bare it almost more, as their penchant for torture and cruelty leads them ever closer to the beast. The founder’s metamorphosis was viewed with great skeptisism by the Ventrue leaders of the old world, and they have spread whispers that Tzimisces is just another elder whose mind has fallen to degeneration and has been riven by insanity, something they do not wish to become reflected upon them. What they hesitate to voice, however, is the real possibility that Tzimisces is possessed by a diablerized soul. As such the line is not held in good regard by their parent clan and modern Strigoi Vîi suffer a stigma as a line that is volatile and more dangerous to trust than most. The Strigoi Vîi, as a matter of course, rarely despute this. Parent Clan: Ventrue. Nickname: the Fiends. Among the Ventrue they are known by their founders name, the Tzimisce. Covenant: Many Strigoi Vîi, like others of the Ventrue clan, are members of Invictus, however they do not often have support of their clan. Others are members of the Ordo Dracul, where the clan's bloodline discipline is admired for facilitating change even if its just physical. The Lancea Sanctum also has its share of fiends but they often must weather accusations of demonic possession or worship, especially due to their relation to the Strigoi Morti. While the Carthians will accept any dedicated member of the movement, many find the dominating, manipulative ways of the Strigoi Vîi no different from their enemies. Some Strigoi Vîi have even become members of Belial's Brood, plying their flesh-crafting trade to the victims of Satan's army. Appearance: Strigoi Vîi are often physically beautiful or imposing individuals, but vary widely as to how they approach the crafting of their appearances. Due to their trouble within the clan proper, and probably due to no shortage of vanity within the line, Strigoi Vîi are often more rebellious in appearance than your average Ventrue. Haven: Strigoi Vîi havens are very personal things. Strigoi Vîi share similar proclivity with their Ventrue clan-mates for large ostentatious havens, and even share the tradition of providing sanctuary to other Ventrue and delight in playing gracious host. Strigoi Vîi show equal zeal in defense of their domains, and give special "attention" to those who trespass. Background: Strigoi Vîi choose childer who are distinctive and not necessarily traditionally professional or noble. They look for traits that show a mortal will take full advantage of their embrace, and not be burdened by emotional pining for their lost mortality. Often traits that attract them are exceptional genius or cunning, or acts of great willpower. Strigoi Vîi are as likely to embrace a psychopath as a businessman if they think the mortal has a trait of interest. Whatever their mortal form, the elders hope, the chaff will fall from them and they will become a more refined, deadly, formidable vampire. Some Strigoi Vîi only embrace from ghouls whom they have been training for years for the embrace. Character Creation: Strigoi Vîi favor either Mental or Social attributes over brute strength but often learn to back up whatever weakness they may initially express. Often fiends learn to make other's fear them as a defense, acting dangerously to persuade others that they should not be trifled with, even if they are not really as strong as they might seem. Crafts, Medicine, Science, Intimidation, Persuasion, and Brawl are common. Social merits, like those of Ventrue cousins are often of great use to a Strigoi Vîi, and the Haven merit is particularly popular. Bloodline Disciplines: Animalism, Dominate, Transviscera, and Vigor. Weakness: Like Ventrue the Strigoi Vîi are prone to derangements as they degenerate, (which is quite common). They often are haunted by agoraphobia, or obsessive-compulsive disorder, or megalomania. This is exacerbated by those who practice Transviscera, as its practices have detrimental effect on humanity. In addition Strigoi Vîi cannot rest unless in contact with blood soaked earth. Without such contact the Strigoi's rest is haunted by fearful dreams and his flesh may feel not entirely his own. One vitae's worth of blood must be drained into at-least two handfuls of earth in order to sleep restfully. If the Strigoi Vîi is unable to do so, she takes a -2 penalty to all mental dice pools for any night gone without suitable rest. Strigoi Vîi who suffer this malediction report spasms or strange movements of their flesh as if it was coming alive. Any failed resolve or composure rolls can result in such an episode, usually lasting the rest of the scene. The character's flesh undulates, and spasms, and mutates, reducing her dexterity to 1 for length of the scene. Organization: Strigoi Vîi and Strigoi Morti have a tight knit organization, that borders on that of a Clan or Covenant. Within that organization the Strigoi Vîi are often very competitive, struggling for prestige within the line that they are denied in the clan proper. Both bloodlines look to leadership from elders in the old country, who have a council called the Diet of Cluj. With the Strigoi Morti advising, the elders of the Strigoi Vîi rule what domains they have with iron fists. Concepts: Crime Lord, Sociopath, Antiquated Nobility, Corporate Profiteer, Yuppie Psycho. Strigoi Morti Strigoi Main Page Category:World of Darkness 2004 (nWoD)